Town
The Town is the central room of ''Club Penguin Rewritten'' and is the place where players first visit when they login. It is almost always decorated for parties. Players can access the Coffee Shop, the Night Club, the Gift Shop, the Snow Forts and the Dock from here. Items that were available in this room Parties 2017 *During the Open Beta Test Party there was a a white banner across the Coffee Shop, it had the text "BETA TEST PARTY" in a blue and yellow colour. *During Puffle Party 2017, the buildings in the Town were transformed into Puffle Toys/Furniture. The Night Club became a Purple Puffle House, while the Coffee Shop and the Gift Shop became Puffle Toys. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2017, the snow in the town had a green tint to it, and there was a rainbow coming out from the top right corner of the room. The buildings weren't changed much design wise but the colours were changed to a green colour scheme. A green banner with the words, "ST. PATRICK'S DAY" was put atop the Coffee Shop. There was also a snow engraving of a shamrock. *During the April Fools' Day Party 2017, the Night Club was pixelated, the Coffee Shop was drawn in crayon, and the Gift Shop was white with dark tan lines. *During the 100K Penguin Celebration, there was a white banner across the Coffee Shop, it had the text "HAPPY 100K!" in Club Penguin Rewritten's 2 main colours: yellow and blue. This happened during the April Fools' Day Party 2017. *During the Earth Day Party 2017, the buildings were painted green like during St. Patrick's Day parties but darker and plants were everywhere. *Before the Medieval Party 2017 began, construction for the party was held in the area. Included in the area was a construction sign, wooden planks, and a platform on the Coffee Shop that penguins could access by going up a ladder. *During the Medieval Party 2017, the Night Club turned into a Castle, and its sign read "Knight Club". The Coffee Shop and Gift Shop were both a given a Medieval look. *During the Music Jam Party 2017, the town was extremely colorful. A large blue banner was hang up in the exterior of the Coffee Shop, it had the text "LIVE MUSIC" with the colour light blue. Colorful spotlights are casted from the Night Club, while many balloons with music notes drawn on them and banners and being put up. *During the Water Party 2017, The Night Club was renamed to Splash Club, with it being repainted with a blue color. There was also a massive splash print in the ground. Also, there lays two inflatables. *Before the Festival of Flight 2017 began, construction for the party ran in the area from August 14, 2017 until August 16, 2017. Included in the area were wooden planks, orange cones, construction signs, and a crate. After construction, the party started. A banner saying "Festival of Flight" was hung up on the Coffee Shop. Signs of suns and clouds were also placed on the Coffee Shop, Night Club and Gift Shop. Dark blue, light blue, and yellow balloons and lanterns surround the area along with two spinning, gray propellers. *During the Wilderness Expedition 2017, a sign advertising the event was placed in the Town. Trivia * From the 26th July, 2017 until August 2nd, 2017, you could see ninjas coming from behind the Gift Shop. This is to tease Card-Jitsu, released in August 2017. Gallery Parties 2017 Beta-party.png|Beta Test Party beta.jpg|Beta Test Party Puffle Party Town.png|Puffle Party 2017 momu.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 April Fools Party 2017 Town.png|April Fools' Day Party 2017 100k Penguins town.PNG|100K Penguin Celebration EarthDayTown.png|Earth Day Party 2017 Construction1.PNG|Medieval Party 2017 construction Medieval Party 2017 Town.png|Medieval Party 2017 Music Jam 2017 Town.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Town.png|Water Party 2017 FestivalOfFlightTownConstruction.png|Festival of Flight 2017 construction Screenshot 130.png|Festival of Flight 2017 WE2011Town.png|Wilderness Expedition 2017 Town.fair.PNG|The Fair 2017 Category:Rooms Category:Place Category:Principal room Category:Principal place Category:Places Category:Outdoor Rooms Category:Permanent Rooms